


Spears and Polearms

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis gets fucked with his own spear, Let's just be honest and go with that?, M/M, Object Insertion, Sold my soul to the Kink Meme overlords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: (Kink Meme Fill)“Pretty sure I can't just stick a spear up your ass, Ignis.”Ignis. Noctis. Polearm.You do the math.





	Spears and Polearms

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell and you're going with me.

Ignis should have felt guilt at what he was doing, guilt at how good it felt, how wrong it was, how he moaned and begged, but Ignis could not feel anything but pleasure tinged with pain.

He wasn’t even sure why he had thought it was a good idea, but once it had planted itself in his mind it had been impossible to forget. It has been just a normal day in the training gym, just a normal fight. They had been working on Noctis’s use of polearms for the last several weeks; he was good with them, though nowhere near as good as Ignis was. He had the strength and the willpower, but none of the grace, none of the finesse.

“It isn’t like a club or a war hammer. And it certainly isn’t like that monstrosity of a claymore Gladiolus carries,” Ignis had told Noctis as he reached down to grab the young prince’s hand, pulling him up. “You must be delicate. You must move like flowing water, like a river. You cannot simply throw it about and hope it manages to hit its target.”

“C’mon, Iggy. This is so dumb. It’s just a spear.”

“Polearms are more than a sharp stick, Noct. It is an extension of yourself, an extension of your arm.”

“Gladio says the same things about his sword, you know.”

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. “Gladio’s arms are hardly gentle. He wouldn’t know finesse or a delicate touch if it bit him on the rear end and called him its mother.”

Noctis snorted. “Thanks for the image.”

“You’re missing the point, Noct. You cant simply swing it around and hope that it meets giving flesh. If you are to be as poised with a spear as I am, you must understand it. You must understand the power it holds. It isn’t a blunt instrument, but more like… my arms.” Ignis pushed up his pale green t-shirt for Noctis to see.

“If you just wanted me to look at you, all you had to do was _ask_.”

“Hush. Just look at my arm." Ignis looked down at his own arm, staring at the pale freckles and the scars from childhood mishaps and training. They were rather gangly at first sight, that much he could admit. "Nothing remarkable—it barely looks strong enough to fight. If anyone were to see me, they would imagine me a dancer, not a warrior.” Ignis made a fist with his hand, pushing some of the veins to the surface. “But there is power here, Noctis. It may be difficult to see, but these arms—you are well aware of what these arms can do.”

It was then when Noctis sidled up to him and ran his fingers over the delicate flesh of Ignis’s bare arms. “Well… I think I know what those arms can do… but maybe you should remind me?”

Ignis had found himself in the locked weapons cupboard only a few minutes later with a sobbing Noctis wrapped around his body as Ignis’s fingers had explored Noctis’s hole, the other arm busy holding him up.

This was what Ignis’s arms could do, and Ignis's arms were trained and honed over years of training. But that meant nothing, not when he needed Noctis to learn, to understand. Noctis hadn't yet learned his hands. He didn't trust his own power. While Ignis could run his fingers up and over every part of Noctis’s body, allow those arms to control every hitched breath and shudder, Noctis wasn't there yet. Noctis wouldn’t understand until he tried it himself.

"You need to learn discipline, Noct. You need to learn how to give but the lightest of touches. You need to trust your spear, just as you trust my fingers. Just as I trust your fingers."

“Pretty sure I can't just stick a spear up your ass, Ignis.”

And it was then that the intrusive thought was born.

Ignis tried to get the thought to fade, but it was everywhere and anywhere, with every brush of his knuckles against Noctis’s cheek and every kiss. Ignis was usually the top in their sexual relationship, though it wasn’t uncommon for Noctis to take the reins. Still, this was more than just taking the reins. This was— this was **extreme**. This wasn’t just delicate fingers. This was…

A _lot_ more.

He wasn’t even sure if it could be done. It made logical sense—the shape, the weight, the lack of sharp edges and the rounded, bulbous tip. All Ignis wanted was for Noctis to fuck him with his spear, and now that the image was there, it was like an itch he couldn’t scratch.

Ignis thought about doing it himself, of trying to see if he could manage it without his lover. But considering the length and the shape, and the fact that Ignis’s arms could not quite bend the way required for such an insertion... there was no one else he could ask, if not for Noctis. And it was Noctis's fault, anyway.

It took him weeks to broach the subject, and though Noctis’s eyes had gone wide, Ignis could see the gears turning in the younger man’s head.

It was a part of his training. That was what Ignis told Noctis.

“If you can't control yourself with it on its own, then I will just have to teach you.”

It was extreme, absolutely mad, but considering the dinner-plate-size eyes and the drool at the corner of Noctis's lips, maybe it wasn't as unpalatable as Ignis thought Noctis would feel about the offer.

"You aren't like, kidding, right?"

"Am I the type of man who would jest?"

"Yeah, actually... you are."

"Noctis. This is an offer, not a joke."

And that was how Ignis found himself on his knees in Noctis's apartment later that night, face buried in a pillow while Noctis kneeled next to him. It had taken a while for Ignis to coax Noctis to summon the spear, and then even longer for Ignis to convince himself that he could do what he was offering. It was all for Noctis's education. All about that.

"Ignis.... you sure?"

"Do be quick about it, Noctis. When you use your polearm, you must be firm and sure, but quick."

It was partially so that he couldn't back down, that he didn't panic. This was what his mind had been occupied with, absolutely _swimming_ with, since the throwaway comment. And now that it was time for him to do the deed, to allow himself to trust Noctis completely and fully...

It was not time to back out or to allow fear to cloud his desire.

Ignis could feel slick, lubed fingers prodding at his entrance, and he steadied himself to take each digit. Noctis knew exactly what Ignis liked, and so he was efficient and thorough with his fingers. In comparison to what would soon be arriving, Noctis's fingers may as well have been air. Nothing would be able to prepare Ignis for this. 

"If I hurt you—"

"I am sure you will hear me scream and beg you to remove it. But until then... trust yourself. An extension of your arm." Ignis wanted to lean up to kiss Noctis's mouth, but instead he focused on the fingers splayed inside of him. "I place my trust in you. Gentle. Delicate."

It was one of Ignis's favorite practice spears, one that had a bulbous end that flared out. Before that night, the thought of using it in any way that did not draw blood or death would have been preposterous. Tonight, however, that spear was meant for more. Much, _much_ more.

Ignis tried to relax his muscles as he pressed down on his elbows and knees as Noctis removed his fingers. He could feel the cold end of the spear against his hole, and he bit back a shiver. His eyes were scrunched up and his fingers were busy pulling at the pillowcase, but he tried to keep his head cool.

"Ignis," Noctis said, and Ignis wasn't sure if it was a warning or a declaration of love. It sounded a little like both. Noctis ran his fingers across the cleft of his ass and down to the small of his back. He pressed gently on that little space, making Ignis's back arch further down.

It was cold and foreign and for a second Ignis thought to tell Noctis to stop, but he could still feel that comforting hand on the small of his back as the end of the spear made its way into the ring of tight muscle. Ignis sucked in a breath and held it as he felt his body slowly accept the spear.

Ignis could feel his cock between his legs hardening when he finally was able to take in another breath. The sensations inside of him were both familiar and unfamiliar all at once. Ignis had never purchased a sex toy, never had been interested in anything other than Noctis. But now that the spear was inside of him, now that the flared tip had made its way into him...

He needed **more**.

Ignis rocked back just enough to let the spear inch its way in. Thankfully Noctis's grip on the spear was firm, but he removed the hand from Ignis's back and moved it to position the spear.

It was like a dance, almost. Ignis allowed himself to lean back with complete trust that Noctis would catch him, that Noctis wouldn't hurt him. It was part of their fighting, part of their lives, but also—it was part of this, their most intimate and secret desires.

Noctis's pace was slow and steady, but that was what Ignis had always loved about Noctis. He could focus on every sensation as his body took more and more of the spear. Every little bit of space sent electric shocks and shivers down Ignis's spine. He could feel the sweat making its way down his hairline and onto the pillow, and could feel it slipping down his thighs. He wondered if Noctis could see it, could see what Noctis had done to Ignis.

His body felt like fire, like passion and desire, but it felt controlled and tempered, like steel being forged into a spear. Into this spear.

Each rocking movement, every step forward, felt like almost too much to take. By the time Ignis felt full, felt as though his body couldn't take a single millimeter more, he was already screaming out Noctis's name.

"Move, please," Ignis begged as pushed his face into the pillow, resting his chest on the ground. His hands, slick with sweat and need, reached backward so that Ignis could hold himself open. He wanted Noctis to see, wanted Noctis to understand. "Please, _please_."

Noctis had the grace, had the finesse. He moved like water as he slid the spear out and rocked it back in. Ignis had never felt as full as he did in that moment. His toes curled and ankles twisted, but he knew he had to stay still, had to stop himself from rocking back and forward to slide on the polearm.

He placed his trust in Noctis to do that.

Ignis wasn't sure how long he stayed impaled upon the pole, but he knew that it couldn't have been long. His mind may have been sharp, but his body was eager and yearning, and once it started it was impossible for Ignis to stop the orgasm from rushing over him like a tidal wave. This was no river—Noctis was the ocean, and his skills would be insurmountable.

He came with a scream, body shuddering and hole clenching around the flared base. He came with Noctis's name on his lips.

Later, after the apartment was straightened up and the spear had been sanitized and returned to the armiger, Noctis and Ignis laid on the couch, staring at the pillow and the bite marks that had punctured right through the pillowcase. There was a comfortable burn between his things that Ignis knew he would need a potion to get rid of, but for this moment he just wanted to relax with Noctis's shoulder pressed against his.

"That was.... uh.... bit extreme," Noctis said as he pushed a few hairs from Ignis's eyes.

"That it was."

"You know... I have a lot of things that are an extension of myself. Maybe..." Ignis couldn't see Noctis's face, but he knew that voice anywhere. He could all but imagine the cocky smirk Noctis would have, the one to cover up his fear and worry. "Maybe we can do it again?"

"I certainly wouldn't want to deny you the training exercise. Perhaps next time we'll start with something a little less invasive."

"So ixnay on Gladio's sword?"

"Yes. For the time being—yes."

"How about a dagger?"

"That may work nicely..."


End file.
